


Tea for two

by rainfall2am



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainfall2am/pseuds/rainfall2am
Relationships: Lee Hyukjae/Lee Donghae
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

*  
知道那个消息是在最后一场巡演的第二天。

已经是中午，李赫宰先起了床，正在对着冰箱上的外卖订单思考应该吃什么。昨晚演唱会结束后又办了庆功宴，两人闹到很晚才回来睡下，李东海不睡到下午肯定不会起来。  
就在这时经纪人的电话打来，李赫宰诧异，这几天他们应该都是休假的。  
“赫宰啊，起了吗？”  
“嗯，哥，已经起来了。有什么急事吗？”  
“赫宰啊……”经纪人的声音欲言又止。

……  
“好的，哥我知道了，就按照你说的办吧。”李赫宰轻声道，怔怔地看着冰箱上的一块污渍，“……嗯？东海那边我来说，哥你别担心了……好，就这样，哥再见。”  
挂断电话后他鼓起劲迅速定了外卖，然后躺在沙发上，这才感觉疲惫从四面八方涌来。  
上个月他和李东海一起参加了警察厅的入伍考试，却在刚才被通知他的最终审核还是没有通过。  
入伍是从今年初就被他们提上议程的事，比想象中要快了些，但是两人一直坚持同去服役，因此并没有感到太大的困扰，只是调整日程尽快安排上半年的工作，在各个场合给粉丝打好预防针，私下尽力准备材料和考试。

李赫宰用手捂住脸，正午的阳光令他眩晕。他从没想过要和李东海分开。  
然而经纪人在电话里意思表达得明确，既然没有入选警察厅，公司建议他去服现役，这样还能树立更好的形象。李赫宰一直自诩是十分理性的人，知道这种事必然无法左右结果，那只能选择最优选，他也是这样答应的。  
但再理性的人也有口是心非的时候，他现在不知该如何面对李东海。  
再早两年时，利特和希澈相继入伍，那时的他和李东海还没有确立关系，就已经玩笑着约定要一起去。他当然知道李东海的敏感与害怕寂寞，从军队回来的哥哥们有时会添油加醋得讲些经历吓唬他们，每每这时李东海都会撒娇似得拉着他说要和赫宰一起去才行。于是今年在选择服役部队时，他想都没想就同李东海报了一样的。  
事到如今，自生日前夜的告白改变了他们的关系后，李赫宰第一次觉得面对事实自己深深的无力。

李东海还在房间舒服地睡着，这套小公寓是他们在一起没多久后买的，热恋中的爱侣住在宿舍总是有些不方便，他们会在休息时来这里度过私人时间。从有了这间公寓以来，所有发生在此的回忆都是甜蜜的。他们由朋友变情人，大半的人生纠缠在一起，早已不用去度过什么磨合期，从工作到生活永远合拍，一年多过去每天依旧被爱情的温度烘焙，和李东海在一起的日子总是有滋有味。  
李赫宰有时自私又自恋的想，李东海足够勇敢他足够聪明，他们有着共同的事业与梦想，这世上再没有比他们更登对的恋人。  
然而就算是爱情童话中也有考验，他们也要面临躲不过去的难关了。

*  
李东海从卧室晃晃悠悠出来时正看见李赫宰把外卖盒子一个个拆开装盘。他是个注重仪式感的人，既然难得在家一起吃饭就要有家的感觉，只说一次李赫宰就记住了，即时犯懒点了外卖也会按照他的心意布置餐桌。  
“你是小狗吗，饭刚送到就闻着味出来了。”他的男朋友穿着蓝色的家居服，头发柔顺的垂下，端着炒年糕盘子对他笑得温柔。于是李东海扑过去搂住他可爱男友的脖子，给了他一个响亮的BOBO。  
“呀，快来帮我盛饭。”

睡了太长时间的李东海实在是饿的不行，非常认真地埋头吃饭，李赫宰看着他饿坏的样子只能帮着递纸巾盛汤，叮嘱他吃慢一点。  
待李赫宰收拾好餐桌回来，李东海懒洋洋地躺在沙发上晒太阳，随时准备进入下一场梦境，眼睛闭着嘴角却是上翘，是李东海心情极好时舒展的表情。  
李赫宰看着阳光下李东海的脸，他实在语塞，不知如何说出口。他坐在地板上抚摸李东海的侧脸和脖颈，那人如往常一样笑着用脸蹭在他的手心，然后翻过身抱着他的手掌，一双笑眼望过来。李赫宰终是被他打败，只凑上前去与他安静地接吻。

就让我，再自私一下吧。

*  
第二日，李赫宰借着与朴正洙商量行程的名义单独回了宿舍。

昨日面对李东海他一再欲言又止，他们难得在密集的行程中有休假，李赫宰不想坏了李东海的心情。其实他隐隐感觉到了，这件事远不止服兵役和分别两年这么简单——尽管分别已经对他们是很大的考验，而是他第一次回首审视他们的感情时，感到了怯懦。  
他们早已不是二十出头为爱冲动的愣头青，做了这样的决定之后，两人都十分坦诚地聊到了诸多现实问题。或许是爱情真的带来勇气，又或许他们依旧是被冲昏了头脑，对于这段感情他们都有所担忧，但这回李赫宰第一次感到了无力。

他在宿舍找到了独自一人的朴正洙说明了情况。聪明的队长永远时刻关注成员们的状态，对于这两个偏疼弟弟的关系他早就有所察觉，只是后来旁敲侧击与李赫宰提过几次，看他十分有谱便不再多问，作为哥哥他一直是相信他们的。

其实是很简单的事，他两句话就同朴正洙说清，而后沉默不语。  
“你和东海商量过了吗？”其实问出这话时朴正洙心里早已有数，若是他的傻弟弟已经讲过，就不会愁眉苦脸地找他来商量。  
李赫宰惨淡地笑了下，“哥还不知道东海吗，如果跟他说了肯定吵着闹着也要和我一起。”  
“你真的不考虑让东海去现役吗？既然知道他会这么做你就要清楚，东海也不是什么软弱的孩子了。”朴正洙一针见血地指出。

停顿许久，李赫宰缓缓说道：“我不想让东海去现役，当然不全是因为辛苦，哥，我知道他做的来的。”他低下头，刘海挡住眼睛让人看不清神色，“一是警察厅的机会难得，他没必要为了我就放弃，何况到时候还有可能和始源一起。还有，我……我在想，也许分开对我们并不是坏事。”  
朴正洙静静地等着他说下去。  
“哥，我和东海，从认识以来都没有分开过太长时间。昨天知道消息后我突然想到，我们是不是都太过自信了，对我们的关系，对未来，只是单纯地感情用事就觉得能克服那么多问题。”李赫宰终于抬起了头，只是平静地叙述着，朴正洙却看到了他眼中的水光。“我也不想和他分开，哥你知道东海他多怕孤独的一个人。但是我们是不是真的该有这样的空间好好想一想，我第一次觉得有点害怕了。”  
……  
朴正洙语塞，他没想到李赫宰想了这么多。  
“赫宰啊，你愿意和哥说这些，我很欣慰也很理解。过去我问你将来怎么打算，你总说让我放心，其实哥一直都在担心你们啊。我明白你和东海都不是随随便便就做决定的，但是生活真的是很长远的事，你愿意想这些我觉得也很好。”他温柔地看向他的弟弟，仿佛是十几年前看着那个在公车上缠着他讲笑话的孩子，“但是这件事，你一定要和东海好好商量，知道吗？哥也不能帮你太多，但是哥只想告诉你，有这样的怀疑不要害怕，一定和东海好好说，好吗？”

李赫宰也不知再说什么，只是低头咬指甲，感到朴正洙摸了摸他的头发。


	2. Chapter 2

*  
李赫宰进门前深吸一口气，站在门外打腹稿。李东海不久前发来消息说已经从工作室出发，算算时间现在应该已经进门了。李赫宰打定主意今天要告诉他。  
他终于下定决心开门，李东海没有开灯，坐在客厅的地毯上看电影，茶几上散乱着牛奶盒和零食袋子，十足舒适的模样。见他回来李东海开心地招他一起看，李赫宰盘腿坐到他身边，低头不语。  
“干嘛不说话。”李东海调皮地凑过来，弯腰想与他对视。  
李赫宰整顿心情，“东海呀，经纪人给我打电话了。”  
“啊？”李东海收了嬉闹，只是看他。  
“警察厅那边…我的程序出了问题，已经确认过没办法去了。所以公司和哥都建议我去现役，我已经答应了。”李赫宰实在是不敢看对方的眼睛。  
李东海还是那样睁大眼看他，沉默横亘在两人中间，背景电影都变成了黑白默片。

“我，可以和你一起。”李东海缓缓地说。  
答案正如李赫宰预想的一样，“东海，你听我说，你不必这样……’  
然而对方强势地打断了他。”我们一起去，不是说好了要一起吗？”李东海像是一个被大人背叛了的孩子，认真重复他们的约定。  
李赫宰想好的说辞一句也说不出口，面对这样的李东海他实在不知如何去说服，也许是因为那套理由连他自己也说服不了。  
“东海，警察厅的机会有多难得你也知道，就算是艺人也不一定都能去的，公司那边…应该已经帮你确定好了。时间上我们还是可以一起的，不是吗？”  
李东海抿紧嘴唇，突然站起来关了电视，整个客厅只剩卧室的灯光从门里泄漏。  
“明天开会的时候我和哥商量。先睡吧，我困了。”他径直进了浴室，留李赫宰一人在黑暗里独坐。

李赫宰入睡前本想给李东海一个晚安吻，或者只是看看他的脸，然而李东海面朝另一边蜷缩着身子，半张脸都埋进被子里，不知是醒着还是睡了。  
李赫宰猜他大概还是醒着，轻轻道一声晚安，扭灭床边的台灯。

*  
第二日上午成员们约定了在公司一起开会，后天要去LA参加演出，下午还要去练习。  
一早起来的李东海像是昨晚什么都没发生一样，正常的冲凉，称体重，吃早餐，甚至没拒绝李赫宰在餐桌旁吻他的脸。他只是不主动说话，李赫宰说什么答什么，在去公司的路上也没有打开车载音响，自己戴着耳机看向窗外，李赫宰只得安静开车，放弃了与他搭话。  
会议一切照常，结束后李东海悄悄拦住了经纪人，拉他去外面谈话。李赫宰看着他快步离开也不能出言阻止，其他成员们吵嚷着一起订外卖，餐送到后李东海还没回来，李赫宰帮他留了一份，坐在会议室的角落默默吃饭。  
赶在练习开始前李东海才进门，金希澈问他一中午跑去哪里，他驾轻就熟地撒了个娇说去找朋友聊天了。一转身硬扯出来的笑容马上不见，他对着镜子把刘海用小夹子别上去，李赫宰站在几步远外看他。  
跳舞时李东海格外认真卖力，比平时出了更多汗，第一次休息就拿着T恤去换衣服。李赫宰看他包旁边的水瓶快空了，又拿来一瓶运动饮料换上。  
练习结束后成员们趁着腰，三三两两的往外走，李赫宰凑到落单的李东海身边。  
“今晚回…”  
“今晚我回宿舍。”  
两人同时开口，李赫宰被堵得无话可说，眼看着李东海跑到曺圭贤身边搭上了马上要关门的电梯。走在最后的朴正洙看他盯着电梯门发呆，心里了然。  
“你和他说了？”  
”说了啊哥，不说怎么会这样。”

睡前李赫宰躺在11楼的单人床，思来想去还是给经纪人发了消息问中午的事。没一会经纪人发来两条长长的语音，满是无奈，总结一下就是李东海找他一定要换地方，他说做不了主李东海又跑去找了公司管理，最后得知警察厅的确定名单已经提交。  
赫宰啊，你就跟东海好好说，啊？哪有放着警察厅这种好地方不去的道理。  
李赫宰想到中午回来后李东海就和他说一句话，实在是无奈。

我怎么和他好好说啊。

*  
李东海打定主意与他冷战，自那日施舍给他几个字后，再没同他讲过话。  
可惜组合人太多，大家又分住两层，谁和谁不说话并不容易被别人发现，李赫宰独自郁闷着，很快就到了飞LA的日子。  
开始登机时李东海不见了身影，李赫宰左右张望，金希澈从背后撞了下他的肩膀。  
“别找了，已经和正洙上去了。”  
李赫宰露出虚弱的笑容，金希澈直接搭上他的肩，“走吧小子，正洙都和我说了。不和东海挨着坐飞机也能到的。”

行至一半，机舱里大多数人都睡了，李赫宰回头从椅子缝隙偷偷打量斜后排的李东海，昏暗的灯光下只能看见他戴着眼罩。  
李赫宰想起年初他们一起去LA，李东海一直很喜欢美国，难得他们两人有单独行程，还正赶上新年的时候。在飞机上他们靠的紧紧的，李东海在毯子下拉他的手，凑过来悄悄说：  
“赫宰，这样好像蜜月旅行啊。”

长途飞行接着紧张的行程，所有人都很疲劳，移动的路上都在休息，到了场地直接彩排，李赫宰心里再多烦闷，也只能打起精神投入工作。  
他们都十分专业，到了表演时拿出百倍精神。舞台上李东海照常与他共舞互动，默契地同以往没有任何不同，观众的热情带动得李东海很兴奋，李赫宰这时变为银赫，配合每一个动作的表演。  
只是下了台后李东海又变回原样，他不敢上前，经常在旁边偷偷视奸。两位清楚缘由的大哥也不好多说什么，经常和他打岔，有时也只能同情地拍拍他。  
李赫宰被哥哥们的安慰搞得不自在，更过分的是曺圭贤似乎也看出什么来，有一天晚餐时一直盯着他俩来回看个不停。  
离开前的机场，李赫宰不知第多少次想要凑上去，李东海直接拖着行李站到了另一边。

*  
李赫宰感到无力，他们不是第一回吵架甚至不是第一次冷战，可是他不知道如何与东海开口，更不知该说什么，想了很多安慰的话却觉得连自己都觉得矫情。这回的他不是搞不清恋人状况的蠢男友，他太清楚李东海在别扭什么了。  
他们的不安与感伤在冷战中共享，分别的时钟就在头顶摇摆，他却够不到，更无法让它停止。只是将将剩下这三个月的时间，李赫宰真的一天都不想浪费，他又一次偷瞄机舱另一端的李东海，他没有睡，看上去像是在发呆。

黄色的暖光洒在李东海的鼻梁，李赫宰的脑海中突然有了一个构想。


	3. Chapter 3

*  
回国后的工作依旧繁忙，下半年的行程堆积在三个月的时间里，李赫宰实在分身乏术。期间有不少他们二人的单独活动，李东海还是那副在镜头前一切正常、下了班就对他不咸不淡的样子。  
然而李赫宰要操心的事一件挨着一件，他也深知李东海那根拧巴的筋没转过来之前是不会给他好脸色看，除了暗中看着他吃饭休息一切都好外，不再没事找事地凑上去徒添烦恼。  
一转眼小半个月过去，李赫宰再好的性子也有些按耐不住了，其实有很多时候他能感觉到李东海也在别处注视着他。  
这样互相逃避的日子必须要结束了，他想。

那日傍晚他们一起结束通告，李东海说要和朋友去吃饭，同经纪人打了招呼就先走了。李赫宰说了一下午话加上最近睡眠不太好，下台就觉得头昏脑胀，拒绝了和成员们回宿舍的保姆车，一个人打车回了小公寓。  
等他在公寓里再次醒来已经将近11点，他去厨房给自己煮了包拉面，一边搅动锅里的汤一边给12楼的人群发消息问李东海回来了没，得到的回复全是没有。李赫宰把面挑进碗里，想了两秒钟就给李东海发去了信息。  
-在哪里？回了吗？  
-需要我去接你吗？  
-其实有话想和你说，给我打电话吧，我去接你  
-东海……ㅠㅠ  
并没有回复，李赫宰悻悻地收了碗筷，准备再等十分钟，如果李东海再不理他就直接打电话过去。正当他把洗好的碗收回柜子，手机响了起来，他看都没看赶紧接起来。  
“喂，是银赫吗？”  
李赫宰一愣，看了下屏幕来电显示是他们合作的作曲家，“嗯哥，是我，这么晚有什么事吗？”  
“银赫呀，东海和我们一起，他这会喝多了趴在桌子上不愿意走呢。本来想把他送回去，但是他说你要去接他，就要在店里等你。”年长的作曲家乐呵呵的，给他描述起李东海的样子。  
“哥，我就说要去接他呢，给他发信息也不回，真是喝多了吧。哥把地址告诉我我马上过去。”李赫宰在心里默默念，这个明明看见了也不回复的小混蛋。

对方报了地址，索性不太远，李赫宰迅速换了衣服，还从家里找了解酒糖带出门，十几分钟后他就到了地方。  
一行人站在店门口聊天，远远看去李东海戴着帽子站得还算稳，不是完全醉倒的惨样，李赫宰在路边停了车。  
“银赫，这么快就来了啊，本来没想麻烦你的，反正我也顺路。”打电话来的前辈笑着招呼他。  
“哎呀哥，怎么能麻烦你呢，叫他来才不麻烦。”接了话的李东海倒是先卖了乖，一副懂事可爱弟弟的样子。  
李赫宰站在他边上与几位前辈问好，在场多是与D&E合作过的音乐人。他瞄一眼脸颊泛红的李东海，不动声色地揽上他的腰，李东海轻轻挣了一下，见他手上使劲就不再躲。  
“辛苦哥哥们照顾东海，我带他先回去了，有机会我们再聚。”银赫一来，规矩礼数自是照顾得周全，李东海也跟着他乖乖同众人道别。  
回程的路上李赫宰怕他头晕开了车窗，深夏的夜风舒爽，李东海闭眼小憩，额发被吹的扬起，也吹得李赫宰心痒。

*  
电子锁关门的声音未落，李东海就揪着他的衣服将他按在门上吻了过来。  
李赫宰先是被撞得一愣，李东海根本没考虑过他的头，磕在门板上生疼。李东海太过急躁，急躁地去咬李赫宰的嘴唇，气息紊乱甚至有些腿软。李赫宰反应过来马上缓缓抚着他的背给他顺气，另一手箍紧了他的腰，将李东海慢慢带到自己的节奏里。  
吻毕，这回李东海趴在他的肩上喘粗气，固执地紧紧搂着他的脖子，喷在李赫宰的耳朵上的气息过分滚烫，他能感受到李东海超速的心跳。  
“东海？”他轻声询问，摸了摸他的头。  
“嗯。”李赫宰感到埋在自己肩膀的人点了点头，仅仅是一声简单的呼唤他们都懂彼此的意思。  
我们真是无可救药的一对，李赫宰想。接着李东海一个使力将腿盘到他腰上，李赫宰了然地抱他进了卧室。

一场性事进行得猛烈，他们很久没做都着急得不行，又正赶上冷战，两人谁都不想落了下风，像是角力一般互相挑逗。李赫宰知道李东海根本没喝多少，不过是借着醉酒的戏码倒向他，作为贴心爱人，他自然不遗余力地将李东海地每一处都照顾好。  
折腾了许久，李赫宰遂了李东海的意射在了他体内，高潮过后他枕在李东海的胸口，抱着对方的腰不愿起来。两人身上都汗津津的，不小心用过量的润滑剂洇湿了一大片床单，躺在上面着实不怎么舒服。  
情欲刚被抚平的人回过神来又想装作生气的样子，李东海用手指去推李赫宰的头，没好气地说：“起来，别压着我我要去洗澡，热死了。”  
进门就纠缠不清的两人哪有时间开空调，但李赫宰却觉得同李东海肌肤相贴的每一寸都是温柔乡。他不用看都知道现在的李东海不过是一只空有虚势的小猫，于是变本加厉地贴在李东海身上，够到床边的遥控器开了空调，用李东海无法拒绝的软软语调说到：“再抱一下嘛，你最近都不给我抱。”  
李东海哑然，他动了动身子让两人躺的更舒服，李赫宰贴在他皮肤上温热的掌心让他鼻酸。

等到空调吹出的冷风让人起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，李赫宰终于放人去洗澡。李东海进了浴室，他利索地换了床单，又把两人扔在地上的衣服收拾了才去客房浴室冲凉。  
李赫宰再次回到卧室，李东海早就换好了睡衣擦干头发，盘腿坐在床上，一副等了很久的样子。

“不是说有话想说吗，现在说吧。”

*  
“哦。”李赫宰乖乖答应了，他从旁边书桌抽屉里拿出了一打材料，在李东海对面也盘腿坐定递过去，像是个给家长看考卷的小孩。  
李东海翻看手里的册子，是一本楼盘宣传，抬眼看了下李赫宰示意他继续说。  
李赫宰还是那副乖样，字斟句酌地说：“等我们，呃，入伍之后不是要搬出宿舍么，你之前说想和大家住在一起，我去问特哥了，他最近看了这里的房子觉得不错，他推荐给我了，希澈哥也是。”  
见李东海没反应，他继续慢慢说到：“我已经大概看了一下，今年年底能交房，就在汉江边上，附近还有很大的公园，安保很好，户型也有你喜欢的能看到海的落地窗。你之前…不是说还想再开一个咖啡店么，那周边有咖啡街，好店面也会有的，到时候再慢慢看。”  
李东海依旧不说话。  
“这里的房子还是太小了，长住不方便。不过你喜欢的话就继续留着，找人定期来打扫，想回来了我们随时来住，行吗？”  
李赫宰看着床单的褶皱，他也不知道自己在紧张什么，不敢去看李东海的眼睛。  
沉默了不知多久，李东海突然开口：  
“那你呢。”  
“啊？”  
“我说，你给我安排的倒是挺好。那你呢？你什么打算？”  
“我当然是…和你一起啊。”李赫宰愣愣地说，像是没想到对方会这么问，“你如果觉得这里不错我们就找时间去看看，不行的话我们再看别的。”  
李东海把宣传册再翻过一遍，照片上被树林江河环绕的高档小区和精美的合成室内图勾画了一个过分美好的未来。他合上册子，看向李赫宰：“我觉得挺好。”  
李赫宰点点头。  
“你紧张了半天，就要跟我说这个呀。”  
“没没，还有别的。”李赫宰慌慌张张地从被子下翻出自己的手机，又插上耳机递给李东海。  
李东海不知他要搞什么鬼，戴上了耳机，李赫宰放了一首歌，前奏听不出是哪首，他又把手机递过来让自己看歌词。

李东海听歌的那两分钟像被永久拉长，整个屋子对于李赫宰来说安静得过分，他好像都听到了自己因为紧张胃绞起来的声音。李赫宰看不清李东海的表情，只能盯着他握住手机的手指，音乐快放完时李东海把进度条拖回开始重放，他摘下了一边耳机，是让他说话的意思。  
“之前你给我听过的那一小段demo，前几周突然有了灵感就写了词去录音室简单录了，不过只有rap部分，副歌部分还没太想好，可能还是要你来。”  
第二遍播到一半，李东海再开口的声音轻得几乎听不到：“你最近不睡觉，就是搞这个呢？”  
“你怎么知道，明明都没一起睡。”李赫宰小声委屈。  
“不然你怎么老是一早让永善哥给你买浓缩，别告诉我你突然改胃口了。”李东海语气恶狠狠的，可是看向他的眼睛却要关不住闸。

李赫宰是真的慌了，他马上把人搂过来，李东海的眼泪比他想象中来得还要快。他感到有眼泪簌簌从他的颈边滚落，像是要流进他的心里。  
渐渐地李东海从小声啜泣变成放声哭泣，他好委屈又好感动，身体里有好多好多爱，似乎只有眼睛这一个出口。  
李赫宰手足无措地想去为李东海擦眼泪，对方执拗地不肯抬头。他很久没见到李东海这样哭了。  
“东海，东海，宝贝，别难过了。”  
可是他自己也在哽咽，又如何去安抚被他伤了心的恋人。即使是无法抗拒的分别，李赫宰依旧觉得是自己是那个伤了李东海心的罪魁祸首。他最不愿看到李东海为他流泪。  
李东海的眼泪已经不再受他的控制，被李赫宰叫宝贝的时候他浑身发麻，只想永远靠在他身上，做不会长大的小孩。于是他像个小孩一样，一口咬住李赫宰的锁骨，感到李赫宰疼得抖了一下才松口，把嘴唇贴在自己牙印上。  
真的很痛，但是收了獠牙又去舔伤口的小老虎攥紧了李赫宰的心脏，他终是忍不住落泪滴进了李东海的头发。他不想让人知道，只能将李东海抱的更紧，一边摸他的头发一边在轻声唤他的名字。

*  
被这样温柔地唤着名字永远是对李东海最好的安慰剂，慢慢地他也止住了哭声。他们换了个姿势躺下来，李赫宰为他拉好被子，让他躺在自己的手臂上再把他搂在胸前，那是李东海的安全地带。  
李赫宰脱掉了被他的眼泪鼻涕弄得一塌糊涂的上衣，此刻他贴在李赫宰赤裸的胸膛，所有的焦虑都被这温度熨平。但他还是气不过，为在仅有的时间里自己还闹脾气耽误了许多可以这样温存的夜晚。  
所以他一把掐上李赫宰的腰，不轻不重地拧了一下，“你好烦，为什么都不理我。”  
李赫宰知道他这是哭过之后又在闹害羞，上演到李东海最擅长的倒打一耙环节，自己怎样都是错的。  
“我每次想跟东海说话，是东海不理我。”  
又被拧了一把，这次是十足的手劲，李赫宰吃瘪了也不敢说。  
“我不理你你就不跟我说话了吗？”  
“对不起宝贝，我们以后如果吵架就直接吵，再也不这样不说话了好吗，我不想和你冷战，吵架了也想和你睡在一起。”  
李赫宰低头去吻李东海的脸，从额头到眼睛到嘴唇，势要把落下的全部补回来。  
李东海的毛终于被捋顺，他安静的抬头与李赫宰接吻，交换的鼻息都是想念。吻过之后李赫宰耐心地理着他的刘海，看过来的眼睛是李东海最爱的模样。

“明天还有拍照，我去拿东西给你敷一下，不然起床眼睛要肿了，小笨蛋。”李赫宰亲亲他红肿的眼皮。  
“嗯，那你快一点哦。”李东海裹紧被子只露出头，李赫宰被他可爱得不行，忍不住又亲一下。  
再回来时李赫宰拿着浸了热水的方巾，折好敷在李东海的眼睛上，李东海像是等了好久好久，马上又钻进他的怀里。

“明天拍摄完我们一起去工作室，看看怎么把歌完成好吗？”  
当然可以，你说什么都可以，只要是我们一起，怎样都可以。

-Fin-

一个小续：  
李东海在床上翻来覆去整夜未睡，凌晨四点时索性爬起来打扫卫生。其实没有什么好打扫的，只是他心慌得不行。  
五点时他去洗澡，给自己做了早餐，勉强吃下去。他打开衣柜，把李赫宰的好几套衣服摆在床上，最终挑了一件贴身的衬衣，李赫宰最常穿的破洞牛仔裤，和很久以前他们一起买的风衣外套。  
看了眼时间惊觉自己浪费了这么久选衣服，李东海拿上车钥匙，慌忙地出门。  
今天是李赫宰入伍的日子，昨晚他实在不能再留下，回了父母家。

一路上他心跳很快，车开到小区楼下，深呼吸三次给李赫宰打了电话。  
“东海，怎么了？”那边是李赫宰的小声询问，李东海都能想象到他背过妈妈在餐桌上接电话的样子。  
“我在你家楼下。”李东海急切地说。他要受不了了，第一个不拥有李赫宰的晚上，他就已经要疯掉。  
“等我，马上来。”

李赫宰从单元门跑出来就看到李东海的车子歪斜得停着，他赶紧上前，看到李东海坐在后座，迅速为他开了门。接着李东海整个人扑过来，迈过腿跨坐在他身上，抱紧他的脖子。  
李东海抱得太过用力，整个人都在发抖。  
“没事了宝贝，抬起头好吗，让我看看你，我想看看你宝贝。”李赫宰轻轻晃着他，明明只是一个晚上，他们却都像是病了。  
李东海抬头，眼睛红红的，倔强地憋回了眼泪，他用手去呼噜李赫宰剃得扎手的短发。  
“现在好点了吗？”李赫宰凑过去亲他一下。  
李东海乖乖应声，他们额头碰着额头，李东海两手揪着李赫宰的耳朵。  
李赫宰闭上眼，手掌贴在李东海背后画圈，“还记得我们的三个约定吗，嗯？”  
“记得。”  
“都是什么呢？东海再重复一遍吧。”李赫宰耐心地哄着，现在他托起李东海的脸，给他一个温柔的微笑。  
“不能生病，要好好照顾自己。要多多和你联系。如果有事情不能自己憋着，要和始源昌珉商量。”李东海像个回答老师提问的乖小孩，一条一条掰手指数过去。  
李赫宰奖励似的亲他一下，“还有呢？”  
“还有？”李东海眨眨眼。  
“还有我爱你啊，笨蛋，这个要一直记得。”

于是他们交换一个深深的吻。  
“你也是。一定要健康。休假就要来见我。有问题不许藏着必须告诉我。知道吗？”李东海假装命令口气，用手点着李赫宰的额头。  
“还有，我也爱你，特别特别爱。”


End file.
